Black Tower 1
To reach Black Tower 1, you must first complete the 5 Infernal Portals located around the tower before this encounter is unlocked. This encounter is located at the base of the Black Tower in the The Wizard in the Tower hub. Enemies *Imp (455 Gold, 56 XP, 35 Energy, 8 HP, 9 HP Hard, 10 HP NM) *Infernal Warrior (520 Gold, 64 XP, 40 Energy, 8 HP, 9 HP Hard, 10 HP NM) *Soulstealer (715 Gold, 88 XP, 55 Energy, 8 HP, 9 HP Hard, 10 HP NM) Transcript Initial The purple glow you saw around the entrance is gone now, the magic destroyed along with the portals -- just as Brachus told you it would be. You turn to your companions, and each of them nods in turn to confirm their readiness. Then you push the door to test its strength, and are amazed when it opens to your touch. "What kind of man takes such elaborate precautions, then doesn't even bar their door?" Tessa asks. "One who puts too much of his faith in sorcery." you reply. The yawning portal reveals a large hallway, filled with a host of foes. "Or demons," you add. On Completion "Watch out!" You look round as you hear Hugh's cry, and see that it's not directed at you. Across the breadth of the hall stands Tessa, aiming an arrow at a fleeing demon's back. Behind her is another fiend, whose bloody and battered body was left for dead in the whirling melee. But now he's rising, sword in hand. Tessa begins to turn towards him as she hears Hugh's cry, but she's too late... All that registers in your mind in a split-second, along with the realization that you can't save her -- that neither blade, nor arrow, nor spell will be quicker than the demon's sword. But Hugh is quicker. His fat body slams against the fiend, and the sudden impact of his tremendous bulk sends the surprised foe reeling. Two flabby arms wrap themselves around the demon's torso, and both he and Hugh crash to the floow like drunken lovers tangled in a clumsy embrace. Even from across the hall, you can hear the sharp exhalation as all wind is driven from the fiend's lungs. And perhaps a crunching sound as one of his ribs gives way -- Hugh's weight and the hard floor conspiring to bring about his destruction. The possessed man doesn't stop there. His head rises into the air, as tough he's trying to pull himself free from his enemy. But it plunges back down a moment later instead, like a boulder hurled from a catapult -- smashing the demon square in the face. Again and again the top of Hugh's skull crashes down on the creature's infernal features, bludgeoning them into an unrecognizable mess. So that's why some people call headbutts a Titaran kiss... With Tessa safe, you turn your attention to the slaughter of your remaining foes. In minutes it's over, and fiendish corpses litter the hall. Once the last demon is slain, Hugh approaches you. "Mind if I pick up a sodding weapon now?" he asks. "Can't be bashing people with my bloody head all day." Until now you hadn't allowed him to arm himself, wary of providing a possessed human and his denomic counterpart with a lethal weapon. But under the circumstances... "Go ahead." Hugh grunts in satisfaction, and begins to scour the corpses for suitable armaments. It's as he's nudging a demon's body over with his boot that Tessa comes to his side. "Which one of you was it?" She asks. "Who chose to tackle the demon before he could run me through?" "Both of us," chorus two voices from a single throat. There's a moment's silence, the air heavy with an awkwardness that's almost laughable. You sense Tessa's desire to express her gratitude warring with her suspicion of the demon, her reluctance to acknowledge him as her savior and ally. In the end it's Brachus who settles the matter. "I had no desire to lose a useful companion," he says. "And Hugh wishes to bed you." Hugh's face reddens, his entire complexion soon matching the boiled beetroot shade of his nose. Tessa smiles, accepting his discomfort in place of her own. Who would have expected such tact from an infernal being... "In your dreams perhaps," she says. Category:The Wizard in the Tower